Downfall of a Smasher
by Mecha Scorpion
Summary: Tales of how the fall of one Smasher results in a chain reaction that could drive the group apart. Last chapter now up. Review please!
1. Young Link

Downfall of a Smasher

A short one-shot describing Young Link's feelings. Please review.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There were four of us. I and my teammate, who happened to be Fox McCloud this time, were standing off against my older version, Link, and Ness. Ness and I were pretty good friends, having shared a dorm for a while in Smash Hall. Fox and I didn't know each other well. He mostly hung out with Captain Falcon, Mr. Game and Watch, and his bird friend. I didn't much like Link, though.

Begin!

I jumped into the fray. We were fighting on Kanto Poke Floats; balloons passed under our feet in a storm of color and texture. Fox performed his dash move, disappearing in several insubstantial blue replicas of himself. Ness repelled him with a flying yo-yo. Link and myself did not move immediately.

He got here first. He was in the first tournament. So what? Without me, he wouldn't _be _here. Without me, he wouldn't have his girlfriend Zelda or his friends Marth and Roy. He wouldn't have all the glory. I did just as much as he did.

I jumped, the balloons flickering under my feet, and cast the Hookshot at him. It was his weapon, and I didn't like it. He easily dodged it, air dodging while flying past me. I turned as fast as I could, Ness hurtling over my head and wreathed in flames. But my adult counterpart was faster. He sliced my chest, a buffeting blow. I went flying into an inflatable Psyduck and I did not get up right away.

He followed, dodging my Boomerang. He was faster, more adept. He had the physical advantage. But there was a difference. He wasn't used to his body yet. He was still me, in a way.

And I can see your fear, Hero of Time. You know who you used to be. You can't kill me. But you are no part of me. I've never known you.

Our swords were a ringing cacophony of sparking metal, meeting in all types of angles. We ducked under each other's blades, dodged around backs, and sheared at bodies, missing by the breadth of a hair. I jumped over his Blade Spin, throwing a Bomb from on high. A miniature explosion, a cresting wave of fire charring his body, blew him sideways. Nearby, I saw Fox being smacked by Ness' bat.

He drew his sword- our sword- from its leather sheath, a slithering noise resulting from the tight leather and a mild keening from the metal joints in the sheath. It was then that I saw moves that had not been assigned to him.

I will give a preliminary explanation. Anything goes in a Smash fight, apart from using status items beforehand or rigging the match or such, but we are given a certain move list, so to speak. It covers a lot, but a true exposure of some of our powers would cause more harm than good.

I nocked an arrow, Link's face grinning at me through the flame, and let loose. Two more hummed off. Link bent his knees, raising his shield- my shield- over head, shoulder and part of his back. The first arrow glanced off of it, flipping like a thrown knife into the blue beyond. He swung his shield, batting the second arrow away, and then dodged the third, cutting it out of midair. Then he threw the shield at me.

I grew enraged. He was worse than heartless. How could he strike at me? But I was striking at him. Still, I had broken no codes. Until now.

The shield came flying like a Frisbee, its edge blurring with speed. The float passed from under us, and Link took a small hop to the next. The shield kept coming.

I jumped to the next float, in the process flying over the shield. I did a forward flip in midair, taking my sword and sliding it with precision toward my destination. The blade flew under and through the leather handgrips on the concave surface of the shield, anchoring it firmly to my sword.

I completed my flip and swung at him. The shield bounced off his head, stunning him. He fell in an alley of sorts between two floats. The only way was down, to death.

Improbably, he wall-kicked between the two until he was on my level. He dashed at me, sword held over his head, and I raised mine flat in a horizontal block. He stepped on my blade and vaulted away. I blinked. Where was he going? Was he getting an item? I decided to go help Fox; he was losing.

A green flash erupted, and in mid-jump I had to flatten myself to avoid PK Flash. Fox was weak, and unable to dodge. I grabbed him by the collar and began to run along the side of a long Onix float. He shot off a long sequence of blaster fire, followed by a kick as I released him. Ness was sent flying back. He grabbed a Poke Ball and threw it. Fox was sent flying into the horizon; a burst of electricity had appeared under the Zapdos.

I dodged tendrils of lightning, reaching Ness at last and taking an enormous chop with my sword. Both of them, my teammate and my friend, disappeared as winks in the sky. It was just me and my counterpart… my clone… my replica… but I was alone. I was a Hero.

I heard a familiar rasp of wood on leather, the scrape of smooth oak, and then a noise of tautness and tension. I turned.

Far above me, on an Unown float the size of Bowser's behind, stood my inferior. I was not afraid to call him that, but a burst of nervous wonder came over me. I saw what he had in mind.

The arrows came, going high into the air before descending with a whistling finality.

I ducked under a Poke Float and heard a sad whoosh of releasing air. The pressure of so many arrows at once was popping them! He hoped to leave me with no ground to stand on. The Poke Float above me, a Weezing with a gloomy look, was draping downward toward me like a circus tent. I drilled a hole through it with my sword, dodging and shielding from arrows.

Link was still riding on an Unown storm. If I could get on one, I would be too close for him to attack with arrows. The problem was getting there. I would have to make a great jump from my current position.

I leaped, sword swinging. Arrows parted like the waters of the oceans before my dazzling blade. They swarmed around me in any way possible, like the tide over a large rock. I grabbed a long, woody tendril emerging from a Sudowoodo and began to swing. I built up some momentum and then released. I went flying sideways past Link's position.

As we glared at each other, time seemed to stop. An arrow hissed past me, finally getting to me and searing a line across my cheek. I lashed out with my sword. He was too far, but it felt good.

The copycat faced me as I stood on equal ground as he. He was not ready. How could he ever face someone on equal terms? I was younger, and he'd tried to pick me off from a distance.

I began to run at him, pelting an incredible number of objects. He kicked a Bomb out of the way, the fuse running out just as it went out of reach. Arrows and my Boomerang were likewise dodged, but he was tiring and I was closing in. We were on a short disc of an Unown.

He was exhausted, and I took a huge, sweeping cut with my sword at him, screaming in my head, _You're not me, you could never be, you're the wrong one-_

He began to bend his back until it formed a U positioned upside down, his fingertips reaching to the level of his toes. But what would he do? His hands touched the edge of the Unown. As soon as he came up, I would kill him.

Then, with abdominal strength that I could only guess at, he transferred his weight to his arms and lifted up his feet, striking me in the chin. I was sent knocked away, and I realized, _he might be stronger but he can't be-_

He was still grabbing the edge. Link swung his body- perpendicular to the edge, then in a continuing line as his legs went out straight, then perpendicular again. He clung, with arms and legs, to the bottom of the Unown. I reached down to pull his fingers off of their handholds.

"You lose," I told him, hearing my voice for the first time in a while.

He was busy at work. His brow was furrowed with the concentration and anger of a martyr. His face was illuminated by a spray of sudden sparks. I wondered. What was it-?

He dropped.

A succession of Bombs went off at once, all on the underside of the Unown but rocking me to the core. They had been wedged in the tight angles formed by the float's structure, and I was blasted off the screen. It was a proper metaphor.

In my own voice, I heard what I knew he was thinking.

"No. You lose."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Review.


	2. Pikachu

Downfall of a Smasher

I decided that this would be more than a one-shot. I will continue them in a similar vein each time, but not exactly the same. Please review.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Young Link, Fox and Ness were out of the tournament. Link would have been gone also had the match ended a second later. He went on.

I considered how I felt for each of them. I had played poker with Fox once, that was it. Ness had been an outsider of our little group. I say little and I mean it; we were the short ones, the small ones, the kids. Yoshi, the Ice Climbers, Ness, Young Link, Pichu and I; we were as close to the bottom feeders as it was going to get in Smash Hall. Of course, all of us lived in splendor, but there was a definite pecking order.

Some of us knew the older ones, and we were held in regard. Young Link had never been on good terms with his adult copy. Yoshi knew Mario, but the portly plumber was distant, often with his brother Luigi or his medically inclined friend. Or courting Peach.

The ways of love were not entirely clear to us younger ones, but as we matured there was tension between opposite genders. Although the Ice Climbers were siblings, they seemed to be angrier at each other more and more. Jigglypuff used to be one of us. Then she fell for the romantic advances of Kirby, who had always distanced himself from us, and she was gone. Bah- she wanted to be one of them.

Link and Zelda, Mario and Peach, Captain Falcon and Samus, and now the two puffballs- they were an anomaly to us. I, Pikachu, had no interest in such, but Yoshi could be heard frequently reminiscing in his sleep about someone named Birdo back in the Mushroom Kingdom. With the Ice Climbers feuding more and more, it seemed like they were ready to lose the tournament soon. With Young Link and Ness out, Jigglypuff gone with Kirby and Yoshi showing similar signs, our group seemed to be dissipating like sand thrown to the winds.

When I felt like that I went to one of the courses to clear my thoughts.

I chose the Final Destination for its wide-open space. I drove lightning into the ground, whipped with my tail and hopped frantically.

We were always beneath them. Their treatment of us ranged from condescending patronizing to outright scorn. Mewtwo stuck with the former, although his mind was enough above anyone's that he could patronize their smallest of imperfections as beneath him. It didn't make me any happier, though. My Pokemon friends were slipping away.

The others often ignored us. Once Ganondorf Warlock Punched poor Jigglypuff through a cafeteria table, back when she went with us. But he was always cruel to everyone. That was what I hated. I wished that people's motives and objectives could be laid out, so problems could be resolved. I wished people couldn't lie and cheat and fight outside of the arenas. I wanted harmony.

That was why we had come together under the Nintendo flag, to prove a champion among champions, a hero in their ranks. But we were all Nintendo's, to squabble as we did was not fitting.

I left the field with nothing but my thoughts.

The match that day included me, oddly enough. I was initially happy, then my pessimism returned; Master Hand was hoping to weed out the weaker ones before they could advance too far. He would say he had been trying to help us if I confronted him, to keep us out of too much harm, to not have us get our hopes up and then lose at the critical moment, but I saw through it.

It was another tag-team match. Myself and Zelda were going to face Marth and Pichu. It was fairly even. We met on the battleground of Donkey Kong's jungle raft. The swirling flood howled around us, drowning out our own Taunts.

Begin!

I saw Pichu's reluctance as he sent a bolt of electricity at me; we were best friends, like brothers. Like Link and Young Link could have been… I sighed, dismissing it. We had the same blood relationship, but our emotional one would not fail us.

I grinned with my newfound freedom; ratings had been going down and Master Hand had included a wider list of moves into our arsenals. I flattened myself to the ground, and the bouncing electricity went into my tail like it was a lightning rod. I shot out my front paws, sending the electricity channeling outward and striking Pichu. He was knocked over.

Marth's sword left trails on the air, encasing himself in a hissing cage of slicing steel. Zelda shielded, dodged and blocked, finally teleporting around him and smashing him in the back. He careened away. So far we had the advantage.

Marth and Pichu landed together, the small yellow mouse placing a hand on Marth's sword. It blazed with tendrils of blue pain. He took a chop at me. The sword itself hurt me, but I absorbed the electricity. However, I still went off the raft, but I came bouncing off of a log back to safety.

Zelda had become Sheik, and she threw a hail of darts at Marth. He spun around, his cape shredding, and leveled his sword. The blade was notched from deflecting the missiles. Sheik flicked her whip at Pichu. The mouse caught onto it with his hind legs and sent a jolt of lightning down the chain's length.

It built up until an enormous blast concussed Sheik and sent her flying away. Marth and Pichu had their backs turned to me, trying to avoid Sheik's whip. I grabbed the end of it before it got out of reach, a millisecond of an action, and spread my legs. Both sets of toes struck Marth and Pichu in the back of the head and they crumpled.

I had to let go; Sheik was out of control. Regretfully, I watched her fly out. Link would not be happy, and neither would I, for I had lost my teammate.

I stood under the mast and called down a bolt of thunder. It sent a network of great white sails cascading down between Marth, Pichu and myself. Pichu slipped toward me, his small size allowing him to evade obstacles. I heard Marth grunting as he attempted to cut his way through.

I saw a rage in Pichu's eyes. "What's wrong with you?" I cried over the gushing rapids, dodging a leaping tail swipe by an inch.

"I saw what Young Link had to do," cried Pichu. "He couldn't live, being so closely connected to one of _them." _We both knew who he meant; the older ones. "He died. Well, I know where you truly lie, Pikachu! I'm-" he sent a blast of electricity the size of a Poke Float at me- "-not going to fail where he did!"

I was dumbfounded. How could he make these terrible accusations? I knew he had been slipping…. "Pichu, get a grip!" I dodged the blast of electricity, taking some of it through my tail. "We're all we have left for each other! I would never do that!"

Marth was steadily carving his way through the canvas.

"You know that our group won't hold," spat Pichu. "It can't. All we can do is leave the tournament or defect to the older ones. I can't do either!"

"I wouldn't do that any more than you could!"

"LIAR!" He sent a shockwave of thunder through the raft. It incinerated the ropes binding the raft logs together and sent them hurtling in all different directions. We barely managed to stand on the rocks that the raft was caught on, but Marth wasn't so lucky. He went hurtling off the falls in a tangle of cloth and wood, screaming the whole way. We were careful, Pichu and I; one wrong move could electrify all the water in the falls and take us both out.

"Pichu," I panted angrily, "don't. We're both going to go down. Who can bring all of us back together?"

"One thing I know," he screamed, "it sure won't be you!"

With that, an enormous current of electricity darted through each water particle, making its way at me. I had known he was going to do it. I performed a Quick Attack, darting with amazing speed onto a log. I clung to it.

Pichu couldn't release the electricity and dodge fast enough. He jumped away, only to land in water surging with voltage. He was blasted away. I knew… I knew it had been my fault. By trying to bind the group back together, I had destroyed the last part of it, besides myself. Pichu was out of the tournament.

I felt no pleasure at my victory.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please review, OK? If I get more I might make this an ongoing tale, the rebellion of the little ones against the oppressive elders…


	3. Link

Downfall of a Smasher

The events are always changing… I'll make a list of who is out of the tournament and who is still in.

OUT:

Young Link

Ness

Pichu

Zelda

Marth

Fox

IN:

Everyone else

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I strode across my empty dorm. The bed that Zelda usually occupied was empty, as was the one she occasionally occupied, mine. What with Marth and her gone, the only one I had left was Roy. I didn't even know him that well.

But yesterday he had come to talk to me. The redhead sat next to me in the armory and began to speak. The armory was the room in Smash Hall where we could stock additional copies of our weapons, ammunition, or even craft new ones. I was running the Master Sword along a spinning grindstone, sparks spitting everywhere. I was waiting for my new Bombs to come out of the forge. Roy sat on the other side and talked.

"You didn't have any right to do that to him, Link."

I looked up sharply. "Oh?" We both knew who he was talking about.

"He's a kid, Link. You can't go against him in rage every time his moods fluctuate."

"I'm the teenager, Roy, I'm the mood-swinging one," I said. "He had no right." But I knew the redhead had a point.

"Marth told me something he heard the day he lost. When he was leaving, this is what he said. Pichu acted like Young Link had, talking to Pikachu. He ended up losing. So did Young Link."

"And?"

"There's a fissure, Link. We all have another version, and one of us is the inferior and the other the superior. It's not always as obvious, like with you and Young Link, but it happens everywhere. Fox and Falco… me and Marth…"

"They keep to themselves," I said angrily. "Why rebel now?"

"Because they've taken all that they can or are going to endure," Roy said. "We need to start correcting that. I know who you're fighting today."

"Hmm?"

"It's you and Yoshi versus the Mario Bros."

I knew what he was getting at.

"You are going to convince Yoshi that he does not need to lash out and that one of us is trying to change it all."

"No, I won't!" I slid the sword sharply on the grindstone, sending sparks at Roy's face. He stepped back, and I moved toward my Bombs. "They know their place. This kind of anger can be channeled- used- harnessed for the use of this tournament. If they devoted it to the fighting-"

"They are, Link, but they can't!" roared Roy. He grabbed a poker off of the wall and began to wave it angrily. "What's going to happen next year? How can Young Link ever come back, knowing how he feels about you? _He can't. _Nintendo can't crank out a mascot for a dime a dozen. Best-case scenario, the tournaments end. Worst case, _Nintendo goes bankrupt!"  
_

His words rang around the armory.

I thought about his words later, in the arena. We were in Termina Bay, my course but strangely separate from me. I knew he was right. I had to make an effort.

"Yoshi," I muttered as the dinosaur emerged from his egg.

He looked at me, not with the admiration that he might have last year but with brewing defiance. "Yeah?"

"I know how you're feeling," I told him.

"No you-"

"OK, I don't, but I know what's going to happen," I said. "We cannot have this happen. You can make an effort. If you try to make an end of it now, that's all well and good. What about next year, though? It'll never be the end, not unless the tournaments end, and that cannot happen."

My words seemed to drive through him. He did not speak. The announcer did.

Begin!

Luigi let off a burst of fireballs, while Mario fanned the flames into colossal infernos with his cape. I slid around and under them. Yoshi swallowed one whole, trapped it inside a scarlet egg and threw it. Luigi was blasted off his feet, onto the giant turtle. His feet hit a palm tree and he pushed off.

I neared Mario and swiped at him. I was not going for a kill, it would set a bad example. Mario didn't worry about that. He sidestepped my sword and performed a devastating punch enhanced by flames. I ducked away, thrusting toward his exposed ribs. He went back as well.

The two brothers formed a brief plan and came at us. Mario swept the air with his cape. It flew at Luigi, who spun so fast with his fists out that the wind was churned into a gale-force storm. I jammed my sword into the ground for an anchor, but I let go by accident. Yoshi caught on. His long tongue snagged me just in time. But he had lost his best weapon.

I let go, grabbed my sword, and went after the brothers with Yoshi at my side. I jumped into his mouth, came out in an egg, and burst out, slicing them with fragments of shell and then coming in with a Hookshot burst.

Mario was grabbed, and I nodded at Yoshi, hoping for him to attack Luigi. But instead, the dinosaur jumped over me and drummed Mario with his legs. This wasn't good.

I threw Mario, but then Luigi pulverized me. The green plumber locked me in a full nelson and began to do as much damage to my arms as he could. I laughed, flicking a heel up behind me. It hit the end of the Master Sword. It flew out of its sheath, the broad pommel smacking Luigi in the jaw. My sword fell into my hand, and I threw it at the coming Mario.

It was turning slowly but going fast. Even so, it was easy to judge how it was going to hit Mario. The plumber jumped forward into the air, intercepting it and kicking its handle. The sword hit Yoshi, sending him flying.

The two brothers joined arms, grabbing hands tightly while facing each other. After a few seconds of becoming coordinated, they bent like one form, standing on Luigi's legs while Mario's kicked at the air.

Suddenly, their backs arched, and Mario landed. Luigi's feet swiped at us sideways. I was blasted into the water, saving myself by using my Hookshot at the last second. Yoshi ran and jumped every which way, but the brothers together would soon have him.

My Bombs blew the pair away from each other. Their forms left each other. Yoshi enclosed Luigi in an egg and nodded at me. I lay more bombs around the egg. Luigi burst out and was blown off the stage by the shockwave of fire.

Mario jumped high into the air, locking his ankles around my head. He then grabbed Yoshi's tongue and twisted with his body. My neck was almost wrenched a full 180 and I flew onto the turtle, barely able to see, much less get up. Yoshi was being spun around in a circle.

And then the dinosaur's feet touched down on the ground. A huge amount of dirt was kicked up, and then it was Mario who lost his footing. As he was swung around, he desperately cast a fireball at me.

In my weakened state, I was blown almost off the map. I was just clinging to the edge of the turtle. I could see Yoshi. He was brutally and efficiently destroying Mario. I saw the vindictive fury in his eyes. He thought he was doing the right thing.

"No!" I shouted.

As Mario took his last hit, he desperately flung a fireball at me. It was enough to loosen my grip on the turtle and send me to the ocean depths.

I knew that my team had won. But now that the little guys were winning for a change, what would happen?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oooh, review. Hey, that rhymed.


	4. Yoshi

Downfall of a Smasher

Please review!

OUT:

Young Link

Ness

Pichu

Zelda

Marth

Fox

Mario

Luigi

Link

IN:

Everyone else (yeah, I'm lazy)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I dug into my breakfast of fruit, grinning.

"What is it, Yoshi?" asked Popo, eating some fish on a side of ice.

"Yeah, you're usually not this cheerful," Nana added, eating the same dish.

"Look who's talking," I laughed, scooping a slice of watermelon with my long tongue. "You haven't gotten along so well since…" But they were right. I was happy.

I had a match today, right after my match yesterday. I had won. I could win again. But the better thing was, that all was going well on my project.

Upon the departure of Young Link, I realized what he had been standing for. Just before Pichu's final match, I told him what he needed to do. Master Hand would not take notice at one incident. But two… and now, with my rebellion against Mario, measures would have to be taken. First we would probably be separated, except during fights. But we had to fight eventually. We would get fair treatment soon.

Despite the loss of Pichu, Young Link and Ness, we had achieved much. Link was gone, as were those dunderheads Mario and Luigi. Also, the Ice Climbers were more helpful than ever, and that girl Samus had told me that Kirby and Jigglypuff were not doing well. My next match would decide a lot. I was paired with Donkey Kong, against Pikachu and Dr. Mario. Dr. Mario would be mad at me, although Pikachu might not. I might lose.

But the others knew what to do without me, if I lost. Odds were I wouldn't anyway.

I took a feral bite out of a wedge of pineapple and said, "Just a good day."

The arena was Peach's Castle. The breeze was enough to rouse me, not too much though. DK's fur rippled. Our enemies had the wind at their backs.

Begin!

Dr. Mario took his cape, making it into a parachute and floating over the high tower. Pikachu built up a surge of power around his tail and jumped with his head out, rotating as fast as he could. A surge of lightning snaked around his body in a coil and shot at us like a lethal curve ball.

DK beat the earth, churning the ground until the electrical charge was dispersed. I jumped over the tower, but I was going to hit Dr. Mario. Already he was aiming his feet outward.

I scrunched up my body and passed through the space between his head and the canopy of his parachute. I dropped an egg inside, leaving it to shatter on his head. I turned my energy toward Pikachu.

I lashed out with one bulky red shoe, hitting him on the cheek. With minimal effort he directed his electricity through one of the red dots on his face, and I was blasted away.

"You've started all this," he accused, calling lightning at me.

I swallowed it whole and spat it out into little egg grenades. Pikachu took little damage. "The young ones' time has come! You could have joined me!"

"I am joined with you," he yelled. "Pichu took himself out!"

"You forced him away! He would rather be out of the tournament than deal with base treachery such as yours!" This wasn't really true, but as long as we were arguing…

He paused, shocked at such (partly unfounded) accusations, and I took my chance. Using a move I had seen in my last fight, I locked ankles around his head. The coup de grace was changed, though; I head butted him and kicked away, encasing him in an egg as I did so.

He wouldn't get out of that for a while. I gave him a kick or two and went to join DK.

The fight was going badly for the big lug. His fists, the size of the watermelons I ate, were whirring through the air, but Dr. Mario avoided them. He grabbed his stethoscope, handcuffed DK in a few brutal movements, and stuffed a pill into his own mouth. He spat a gout of fire that knocked DK off his feet. He ripped through the makeshift handcuffs like they were made of clay.

I grabbed Dr. Mario's right hand with my left. He turned, and I spat my tongue into his face. Then I pivoted toward him, ducked under our twined arms, and wrapped my right hand around the back of his neck. He was in a painful hold. I flipped him away… past Pikachu. The mouse was buffeted aside, but regained his composure and released a storm cloud crackling with lightning at us.

DK and I dodged it, and while DK took on Pikachu I switched to Dr. Mario. We began a furious fight. I slithered my tongue between his ankles, around his arms, and into my own hands, and pulled.

It was painful, but more so for him. After being heavily contorted, he was released with an elastic burst. The excessive saliva was compacted into a little ball of ooze, which clouded his vision. DK was winding up for his spinning fist attack, so I grabbed one arm and held on.

I was like an extension of one of his arms, hitting Pikachu and Dr. Mario alternately. The Pokemon was not too damaged. But Dr. Mario was sent off the course. He made a desperate bid for his life by doing his third jump, but I performed a butt stomp right over his thick skull.

I felt pleasure. There were only so many who could stand up for the current system of injustice. Dr. Mario was one.

I returned my attention to Pikachu. DK had been sent sprawling in a heap. I took a dive.

Pikachu sent a searing wave of electricity through me. It hurt. A lot. He must have been saving up energy. I was knocked to the top of the high tower.

Pikachu leaped up, holding my tongue. I was dragged forcibly into the air. We landed on top of a descending Banzai Bill. Oh no.

He took my tongue and roped me to the giant bomb, sending jolts of electricity through my tongue into my body. I wanted it all to end, I did. I couldn't take it. It was agony.

But Pikachu and his little games were at an end. Just at the point of impact, DK came. His massive hand came whirling around and he SLAPPED THE right out of that little rat.

I exploded along with the bomb. Whether or not he'd caused me pain… the rat would be gone as well. Both sides had lost a heavy hitter. But he was not yet organized.

My justice would be reached.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yo, review!


	5. Donkey Kong

Downfall of a Smasher

I've been getting a lot of questions, so let's make this clear. I will post a list of who is dead and who is in. Also, about whether people are 'good' or 'bad,' you will find out as the story progresses.

OUT:

Fox

Ness

Young Link

Pichu

Zelda

Marth

Mario

Luigi

Link

Yoshi

Pikachu

Dr. Mario

IN

Donkey Kong

Ice Climbers

Mr. Game and Watch

Samus

Captain Falcon

Bowser

Ganondorf

Peach

Mewtwo

Roy

Falco

Jigglypuff

Kirby

Updates will be going a lot more slowly from now on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I struck out with a fist the size of Kirby or Jigglypuff, putting a dent in the training pillar half a foot deep. I took the same fist, balanced on it, and spun around with my feet out. The pillar took another hit. Finally, I smashed the earth, sending the base of the pillar rumbling.

I was the dumb one. Donkey Kong. Sometimes I felt like the smaller ones, being patronized and picked on. I had tried to fit in with Bowser and Ganondorf from the beginning. They let me in as a tagalong of sorts. I discovered that their style of cruel pranks were not for me, so I attempted to join the middle class. The constant whirl of relationships, romantic and friendly, confused me. They kicked me out. Now I was a loner, occasionally hanging out with the little kids.

I wasn't stupid enough not to know that they were in trouble. Now it was obvious to all, but I had sensed it from the beginning. They were angry. I felt like it all the time. But I knew that if I let loose, I'd have to be locked away like the beast I was. I was too dangerous when I was angry.

So I looked at it as my fault. It made me feel terrible. But I had to stay in the tournament. It was all I had. I had to mend the growing rift, or there would be no tournament next year. It was like saying there would be no home for me next year.

I decided to talk to Master Hand about it.

I visited him on Final Destination, his eternal home. He was sleeping, his fingers twitching, but he woke up as soon as I set foot on his ground.

"Donkey Kong? There aren't any Classic matches during the tournament…"

I wasn't that stupid. I ground my teeth and began. "I know, Master Hand. I wanted to talk to you."

The hand propped itself up. "Ask away, then, ask away…"

"If I lost the tournament… and there was no tournament next year… could I live here anyway? I don't have anything to go home to, and the way things are…"

"I've sensed it too," the Master Hand said. "We have to act fast. I do not know if you could stay, but we must do our best to ensure that such a thing does not happen."

"How?" I asked.

"We must try to discover which side of the line everyone stands on," Master Hand said. "After that we can make an informed decision-"

Three portals opened up in the sky. Bowser and the Ice Climbers came falling down.

"Master Hand, we-" Bowser began, and he saw me. "It's you. I can wrap something up here." He advanced on me. I stood my ground.

"You betrayed me," he snarled. "You could have been one of the big boys… but you didn't. Why, too hard for you to make any friends?"

My fists curled. My tie fluttered.

The Ice Climbers broke in. "What did Pikachu do to you? You didn't need to kill him!"

"The tournament is all I have!" I howled at them. "It was a choice between me and Pikachu… I wasn't going to throw the fight."

"He was our chance at returning the peace!" Nana snarled.

Bowser stepped forward again. "Awww… well, I'll give you tournament, you hairy son of-"

I lashed out, smacking him in the mouth. A few fangs went out, tinkling on the ground. He went very quiet. The Master Hand was not there.

With a roar of rage, he came at me, followed by the Ice Climbers. He curled up in his shell and began to roll at me, while the Ice Climbers began to run. They threw out their belaying rope, one flying far ahead of his twin.

I jumped over Bowser, pricking my feet, and grabbed the rope. The Ice Climbers were spun in my hand like a set of bolas. Bowser tried to move in, but my shield prevented him.

Finally the Ice Climbers let go, landing on the far edges of the stage, and got back together. Bowser was supremely angry, and he charged once again. I sidestepped, but his head turned and hit me with a burst of flame. I was sent flying toward Nana, and her hammer began to pound on me.

I was hurt, but I easily pried her off, grabbed her by the hood and threw her off the stage. It had come to this.

Popo was still alive, but I saw him stagger. He'd lost part of himself. I took the opportunity. I leaped at him and took him out with a spinning kick, sending him to the ground. Picking him up, I gave him a piledriver that Kirby would have been proud of. I then had to contend with Bowser.

I swiveled around to get a lashing of claws in the face. I felt scar tissue form; this was no tournament match where all wounds healed. This was real. I tried to counter, but he raked a foot at my head. I was knocked off of my feet and stayed there.

Bowser came at me, his claws extending even further. He began to take a running leap. I tensed, seeing him coming down right on me-

He was batted out of the air by a white glove. The Master Hand! The giant glove picked up Bowser, ignoring the searing spikes, and began to squeeze.

Bowser was crumpling, but his spikes were damaging. Master Hand was getting weaker-

With a terrible effort, Master Hand flung Bowser off the stage.

I dragged myself at him. He shook a strange, silvery substance out of his wounds- blood?- and turned his palm at me.

"We have to work quickly," he said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Review please.


	6. Jigglypuff

Downfall of a Smasher

This fic might end soon, because I'm not having as much time to work on it as usual.

OUT:

Ice Climbers  
Bowser

Fox

Ness

Young Link

Pichu

Marth

Dr. Mario

Pikachu

Yoshi

Mario

Luigi  
Zelda

IN:

Mr. Game and Watch

Ganondorf

Captain Falcon

Peach

Mewtwo

Donkey Kong

Roy

Jigglypuff

Kirby

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I moodily descended the stairs, accompanied by Kirby. We hadn't been working too well lately. I had a match today, that might take my mind off things. The Ice Climbers had dropped out mysteriously, so I couldn't talk to them at breakfast, and one of my opponents was gone. I was originally fighting Roy and Peach, but Peach had been switched for Donkey Kong. I was fighting alongside Captain Falcon.

Kirby stayed with me for part of breakfast before getting up to talk with DK and Roy. I flared up.

I could tell what had been going on, and lately Kirby had been hanging out with the older group, trying to get info… and getting it. Now it was my turn to be clued in.

I drifted high over the procession, eventually landing within earshot of them. DK was talking.

"…little ones have to leave the tournament, for their safety."

"I agree," Kirby said. "All of them are gone, really, except…"

"…for Jigglypuff," Roy said significantly. "We'll do our best."

"Good," he said. "I don't want to hurt her… but she has to leave the tournament. She'll be hurt otherwise."

DK nodded miserably. "We'll try to make it quick."

I was struck by a barrage of emotion. I didn't need this kind of protecting… or did I? Were they helping… or trying to monopolize the tournament?

I was called to my match, but if I happened to survive by any chance I would certainly be confronting Kirby. I would fight. This tournament was my choice, and nobody would make a decision for me for me to leave.

I stood beside Captain Falcon. The two conspirators stood next to each other on the other side. We were on the racing cars of Mute City, a dreary metropolis. I was used to the bright colors of my world, and my eyes naturally picked out my bright opponents.

Begin!

DK went for me, attempting to clap me between his hands. I took in a deep breath, inflating myself as much as possible. His hands hit me, but bounced right off. I let out my breath, spiraling like a balloon out of reach. I winked at him. He was temporarily dumbfounded.

His mistake. Captain Falcon slid in with a fiery kick and knocked him right off of his feet. Roy was about to reach me, though. I was smashed away by his sword, but recovered. With his next swing, I sidestepped. The blade was embedded in the platform. I ducked between his legs, grabbed his cape, and pulled.

He did not let go of the sword, and it was pulled out of the ground. Then he released it, spun out of control by the flip I had sent him into. The sword flew right into a F-Zero car. It careened into about five others, creating a colossal explosion. Roy was almost certainly down for the count, being charred by the fiery detonation.

Captain Falcon was hit by DK's fist and fell backward. The big ape picked him up and dropkicked him right into Roy. The flying Captain transitioned into an aerial kick, definitely defeating the swordsman. He flew off the course directly into the next wave of cars.

Captain Falcon came back toward me, stepped off of my partially inflated body, and was propelled high into the air. DK's eyes followed him, and I socked the monkey in the gut. He was barely injured, throwing me off of him. Then Captain Falcon landed on him, grabbing fistfuls of DK's hair and sending fire through him.

Donkey Kong was blasted away, bowling me over. I struggled for leverage, barely pulling myself up. The ape rushed at Captain Falcon again, in a rage, and gave him a kick like a cannon. Falcon was gone.

I then realized, the sadness… in that swift move, Donkey Kong had just ended Captain Falcon's involvement in this struggle, his place in the tournament. In rage, I dashed at DK and inflated myself as much as possible. My body became rock-hard with air pressure. I dropped on him. As he came back toward me, I let out all the air, throwing him off the stage on a massive air current.

I had won. It would take more than my treacherous boyfriend, a monkey and a swordsman to take me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bye… Please review.


	7. Ganondorf

Downfall of a Smasher

Last chapter here, everyone. Review!

OUT:

Link

Young Link

Ness

Yoshi  
Fox

Marth

Roy

Donkey Kong

Captain Falcon

Ice Climbers

Bowser

Pikachu

Pichu

Zelda

Mario

Luigi

Dr. Mario

IN

Kirby

Jigglypuff

Ganondorf

Mr. Game and Watch

Peach

Mewtwo

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They were weak, all of them. As the Ice Climbers and my friend Bowser had dropped out of the tournament, the final match would be an unprecedented three on three. It was hardly fair, but that was never the concern. Just victory.

Jigglypuff, Peach and Mr. Game and Watch. That was all that stood before me. Not my teammates and I, me. I planned to win this tournament, whether it meant hurting myself in order for them to die, or consorting with the enemy. I would be victorious.

It was silent as the grave. I smiled ruthlessly. The audience chanted around me.

"Ganondorf… Ganondorf…"

I had fought no matches yet. I had gotten here by my own luck. Luck, strength, and intelligence were three vital qualities, and whatever the others said, I did indeed possess them.

We were positioned on the icy slopes of Icicle Mountain. It was a death trap, an avenging ground, a road to glory and an arena on which to right old wrongs and let the rest die. I was poetic before combat, as the warriors are. No man can truly know what lies before him without being able to evoke it through words.

Mewtwo pawed the ground with his lavender feet. Kirby rolled experimentally this way and that. I placed my fingers in a fissure located inside a block of ice. Violet fire ripped through it, lighting it like veins before the ice block disintegrated.

Begin!

We linked hands, the three of us, and leaped into the air, spinning around. I released my link with Mewtwo, but we both continued to hold the hands of Kirby. We pivoted on his arms around him, joining arms again. This time Kirby let go of Mewtwo's arm, and they joined again. Then I let go of Kirby, and soon we rushed right through the opposition, enveloping them.

We carried them right off the stage, but both of us managed to get back on. Then the real battle began.

As the two pink puffballs fought it out, and Mewtwo went for Mr. Game and Watch, I decided to go for Peach. She was clearly relying on my chivalry to save her, but I'd spent years kidnapping princesses. I was fine.

I caught her vegetable on my shoulder plate, laughed, and swallowed it whole. Secondly, I gave her an enormous kick that sent her flying head over heels away. I laughed, but then Mr. Game and Watch was on me.

I tried to sidestep him, but he was so thin that he slipped between my chest plate and me and began to hit me from inside. I ripped off my armor, decked Peach over the head with it, and then used it as a shield from G & W's further attacks.

I'd had enough of him, so I wedged his extremely thin body inside a block of ice. He struggled to get out, but by then he'd gone off the ever-rising course.

Things weren't going great for my team either. Peach had just given Kirby a hit with her golf club that sent him whizzing away. She speared him with her umbrella and flounced her dress, chilling Kirby with harsh Arctic wind. A frying pan sent him dead.

Unspeakably incensed, I took my piece of armor and threw it like a Frisbee, recalling Link's move against Young Link so long ago. Peach was winged in the ribs, but Jigglypuff took the brunt of the damage. This gave Mewtwo an opportunity. Peach was lashed to the side by a heavy tail, and I intercepted her.

Grabbing her long hair, I swung her like a discus and then- wham- threw her into Jigglypuff. Peach flew away. Jigglypuff remained.

Mewtwo began to build up his psychic abilities, but Jigglypuff didn't give him the chance. Spinning like a top, her bow flew off and clocked me in the face. I was momentarily stunned, and she flew into Mewtwo.

He was knocked off of his feet, and then she struck. Grabbing his ears with both arms, she slammed him this way and that, finally releasing him… off the stage.

I would _never _be beaten by Jigglypuff. The mere thought that she could have so far matched me in prowess was unbearable.

She never had a chance.

My kick was powered up and it collided, dead-on, with her.

She went off.

The tournament was mine to do with as I pleased. I had won. I was in control now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

What could this mean? Well, last chapter, so bye!


End file.
